Je voudrais vous revoir
by Shenandoah 02
Summary: Mathieu écrit une lettre à son amour de lycée 18 ans après leur relation... Cependant, ce n'est pas la personne voulut qui l'a lira... Et si cette lettre était, tout compte fait, bien tombée entre les mains de cette étrange personne... Coopération avec Zaxrion ! SongFic' "Je voudrais vous revoir" Jean-Jacques Goldman : 1er chapitre uniquement.
1. Une lettre égarée ! Vraiment ?

Hey ! Comme je n'arrive pas à écrire ma Bad End de Just Married, j'ai écrit un OS... Ouais ça me prend des fois comme ça ! Bref ! Je "Dédicace" cet OS/Song-fic à deux personnes :

-Ma maman, sans qui je n'aurais jamais était fan de Jean-Jacques Goldman ! Pour toi, Mamounette !

-David ! Qui, après lui avoir envoyé cet écrit, m'a littéralement bombardé de compliments ! Merchi encore ! (et pour une autre raison que je dirais à la fin !)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

**Résumé : Mathieu écrit une lettre à son amour de lycée 18 ans après leur relation... Cependant, ce n'est pas la personne voulut qui l'a lira... Et si cette lettre était, tout compte fait, bien tombée entre les mains de cette étrange personne...**

* * *

><p>Prune, 18 ans, descendit les marches sales et odorantes de son immeuble dans lequel elle habitait depuis quelques mois. On lui avait dit que c'était ici qu'avait habité sa mère autrefois, et elle espérait au fond d'elle que ce soit vrai...<p>

Elle ouvrit machinalement la boîte aux lettres, sans prêter attention aux courriers qu'elle prenait. Elle remonta rapidement, voulant fuir l'odeur de pisse et de crasse. Arrivée chez elle, elle posa le tas de lettres sur le plan de travail de cuisine avant de les trier ; « _Facture, facture... Pub... Lettre... Fac-... Lettre ?_ »

Elle délaissa les autres enveloppes et s'empara de celle qui venait d'attiser sa curiosité... Dessus était marqué son adresse, mais pas avec son nom à elle... Un autre nom, un nom féminin... Marie...

Prune tiqua, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe. Elle déplia le papier légèrement chiffonné. Sur ce support blanc immaculé était inscrit une écriture manuscrite... Elle commença à lire :

« **_Cette lettre peut vous surprendre,_**  
><strong><em>Mais sait-on ? Peut-être pas...<em>**  
><strong><em>Quelques braises échappées des cendres,<em>**  
><strong><em>D'un amour si loin déjà.<em>**

**_Vous en souvenez-vous ?_**  
><strong><em>Nous étions fous de nous.<em>**  
><strong><em>Nos raisons renoncent, mais pas nos mémoires.<em>**  
><strong><em>Tendres adolescences, j'y pense et j'y repense,<em>**  
><strong><em>Tombe mon soir et je voudrais vous revoir...<em>** »

Un éclair de lucidité passa à travers la tête de la jeune femme. Elle lâcha la lettre « _Nan, ce n'est pas bien de lire le courrier des gens... Je dois retrouver le destinataire de cette lettre..._ »  
>Mais trop tard, le mal était fait et sa curiosité était à vif... Avec un peu de culpabilité, elle reprit le morceau de papier et continua sa lecture :<p>

« _**Nous vivions du temps, de son air,**_  
><em><strong>Arrogants comme sont les amants.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous avions l'orgueil ordinaire,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Du « nous deux, c'est différent ».<strong>_ »

Il s'agissait donc d'une histoire d'amour... Mais vu le temps utilisé, celle-ci était finie et comme le mot « _adolescence_ » a été employé, cela voulait dire qu'elle remontait à au moins 18 ans... Donc elle était tombée sur une lettre écrite par un homme voulant revoir sa copine de lycée... Elle ne pouvait pas en restait là, il y avait encore trop d'ombre sur le tableau... Elle continua la lettre :

«**_ Tout nous semblait normal, nos vies seraient un bal._**  
><strong><em>Les jolies danses sont rares, on l'apprend plus tard.<em>**  
><strong><em>Le temps sur nos visages a soumis tous les orages.<em>**  
><strong><em>Je voudrais vous revoir et pas par hasard.<em>**

**_Sûr, il y aurait des fantômes et des décors à réveiller._**  
><strong><em>Qui sont vos rois, vos royaumes ? Mais je ne veux que savoir,<em>**  
><strong><em>Même si c'est dérisoire, juste savoir,<em>**  
><strong><em>Avons-nous bien vécu la même histoire ?<em>** »

Il doutait... Cet homme doutait de l'histoire qu'il a vécue avec cette femme... Mais pourquoi ? L'avait-elle ou lavait-il quitté trop tôt ? Regrettait-il quelque chose ? ...

«**_ L'âge est un dernier long voyage,_**  
><strong><em>Un quai de gare et l'on s'en va.<em>**  
><strong><em>Il ne faut prendre en ses bagages,<em>**  
><strong><em>Que ce qui vraiment compta.<em>**  
><strong><em>Et se dire merci,<em>**  
><strong><em>De ces perles de vie,<em>**  
><strong><em>Il est certaines blessures au goût de victoire.<em>**  
><strong><em>Et vos gestes, y reboire,<em>**  
><strong><em>Tes parfums, ton regard,<em>**  
><strong><em>Ce doux miroir,<em>**  
><strong><em>Où je voudrais nous revoir.<em>**

**_ Rappelle-toi... Mathieu Sommet._ **»

Prune resta interdite... L'auteur de cette lettre était Mathieu Sommet... LE Mathieu Sommet... Le youtuber... Son idole... Mais pourquoi avait-il envoyé cette lettre à cette adresse... «_ Elle est adressée à qui cette lettre déjà ?_ » L'adolescente retourna l'enveloppe qu'elle avait abandonnée à côté d'elle au commencement de sa lecture... « _Marie... Marie... Ma-..._ » D'un coup, les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche...

Il y a dix-huit ans, Marie Martin mis au monde Prune Martin, mais suite à une complication, elle mourra quelques heures après l'accouchement. Prune avait été adoptée, mais jamais sa famille adoptive lui avait caché son passé... Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Prune... Il se pourrait que Mathieu Sommet soit son père... Elle attrapa une feuille, un crayon et écrit elle aussi sa lettre, en commençant par ce mot qu'elle avait tant rêvé... « Papa... »

* * *

><p>Recoucou ! Alors déjà, j'espère que cet OSSong-fic vous a plu, ensuite, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer ; au début je voulais simplement vous demander si vous voulez que cet OS se transforme en Two-Shot, en rédigeant la lettre que Prune allait écrire à Mathieu, mais suite à une remarque trèèèès intelligente de mon ami David, je vous demande si ça vous plairez que ça devienne une petite fic' que je ferai en coopération avec David (D'où le dernier remerciement ;) )... Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en penser !

Je vous encourage aussi à aller écouter cette magnifique chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman "Je voudrais vous revoir" !

Bisous ! (Une petite review ? ;) )


	2. Lettre de Prune à Mathieu

Cette suite a été attendu ! En postant mon premier chapitre, je ne pensais pas qu'il serai aussi bien accueillit ! Merchiii ! :3

Un chapitre court, on s'en excuse, mais les prochains seront plus long ;)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes / Réponses de Zaxrion** :

Réponses de **Zaxrion** :

- **Wolfilou :** Tu vois y en a qui pensent comme moi !

**- Soofie :** Granolaaaaaaaa ! *Q*

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**- ****Soofiee :** Merci ! En espérant que cette suite te plaira !

**- Harmonie :** Ouais moi aussi j'ai imaginé *-* (-Eh ! J'aime bien la voix dans ta tête ! - Le contraire m'aurais étonné...) Merci ! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant ;)

**- KAWAII CAT :** J'ai entendu ta prière mon enfant ! Voilà la suite ! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Papa...<strong>_

_**Je suis au regret de devoir vous annoncer que Marie, ma chère mère, n'est plus de ce monde. Désolée de vous l'apprendre ainsi...**_

_**Elle est décédée en me donnant naissance, moi Prune Martin il y a dix-huit ans.**_

_**Après qu'elle nous ait quittées j'ai été placée dans une famille d'accueil et, malgré le fait que je ne l'ais jamais connue, on ne m'a pas caché son sort.**_

_**J'ai donc grandi à Saint-Etienne, et ai donc fini par vivre dans le même appartement que ma mère autrefois.**_

_**Puis, je suis tombée sur votre travail "Salut les Geeks" auquel, je dois bien l'avouer, avoir assez vite accroché et adoré le concept.**_

_**Être fan de son propre père sans le savoir... C'est plutôt malsain... À l'instar du Patron.**_

_**Je suis à la fois heureuse et intriguée de savoir qui vous êtes...**_

_**Je comprendrais que vous ne soyez pas prêt à être père, mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir répondre à cette lettre.**_

_**Avec l'espoir de rattraper tout ce temps perdu,**_

_**Prune. »**_

La jeune fille referma l'enveloppe, quelques perles salées présentent au coin de ses yeux.

Elle se leva et sortit en vitesse, pressée de poster sa lettre, mais surtout de fuir ce froid qui lui tiraillait le visage. Elle arriva devant la célèbre boite à lettres jaune et déposa l'enveloppe avec une légère appréhension, et même un léger stress.

Enfin, elle rentra et attendit en revenant à son quotidien monotone rien ne bouge, rien ne change...

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre !<p>

Bisouille !

Zaxrion & Shenandoah 02 ! :*


End file.
